Running in Reverse
by E for Endurance
Summary: Summary: Amnesia. Cliché & already done Bereft, yes. But this will NOT be cliché format. After some mulling over, I decided to base off of Episode #25, Usual Suspects, but modified. I will use Zatanna and Raquel, but focus on the main six. SM, pre-Spitfire, pre-Chalant, Koy.
1. WHAT?

Running In Reverse

Word of the Day- **Nutoning**

Definition: saying a person is not in possession of an item or an idea.

I **nutoning **characters pertaining to this story, D.C. Comics, Kick Ass, Pirates of the Caribbean, William Shatner…. You get the point.

I have also decided to create some new back stories for some of our characters. I have only seen a few comics of Young Justice, so I know about Conner living with Wally for a week and Kaldur being a child soldier.

I also love the idea of "WallArt", despite it being shown a little messy at first. I'm still keeping "SuperMartian" together. I will keep the _idea_ of "Chalant" (despite Zatanna being a love interest of BATMAN), but not too heavy. I do also like "Koy" (being Kaldur and Roy—Clone Roy) as they do have history and friendship together. But these characters will interact like a _team_, not just couples. This will be a _long story,_ so sit down, grab some popcorn and enjoy!

I also love the idea of "WallArt". I'm still keeping "SuperMartian" together. I will keep the _idea_ of "Chalant" (despite Zatanna being a love interest of BATMAN), but not too heavy. I do also like the idea of "Koy" (being Kaldur and Roy—Clone Roy). But these characters will interact like a _team_, not just couples. This will be a _long story,_ so sit down, grab some popcorn and enjoy!

~E for Endurance

_**Speedster Talk or Speedstertalk**_

_Thinking_

"_Mental Link"_

"Regular talk"

Chapter 1: The Longest Day Ever

**Run.  
**_(It's a simple word. Simple and powerful….especially when you talk to a speedster. Wally grins. He was born to run. To feel his legs soar like rockets, carrying him forward. It's automatic. The dynamics of his legs were made for this. He slips his goggles around his eyes, his body shifts forward slightly. He was running home, to-)_

_**Run.  
**__(Wally wishes he could run right now. Far from his troubles. Far away from the guilt and the fear that lock in his rib cage, her heart. From the anger that burns deep. They, the aliens just killed her. He wanted to run. To grab her b- there was no body left to grab. She was gone. Wally never felt the urge to kill anything. He hated violence, but he'd get them back. So many had died and he couldn't save them._

_No. Nobody else would die. He __**could**__ save them. He was too late for her, for his aunt and uncle, but not for others. For the world. He had to keep going he had to keep going he had to)_

_**RUN**_  
("K.F.! Get back here! I know it was you!"  
_"Of course you know it was me! You hacked the security feed, you little BAT!" Wally laughed.  
_"You! Took! My! UTILITY BELT!"  
"It. Was on. The table." Wally yelled back, trying not to laugh. His hand was on his head, saying "Going Shatner!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll-lllllllllllllllllllyyyy…" he groaned.) 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll-llllllllllly? Arrre yooooooouuuuuu ooooooookaaaaaaay?" A boy's voice broke his conscious.

Wally opened his eyes quickly. Regretting it immediately, as his eyes stung and his head felt like it had been hit very hard. Everything was blurry, like a poorly made soup and made him feel horrible. Somebody was trying to talk to him. He knew that. But it was too slow. Way to slow. Not even intelligible.

"_**Myheadhurts**__._" He muttered, trying to see who was talking to him, find out where he was. A white room. Something was soft underneath him. He was lying in a bed of some sort. A hospital? When did he get here? Where were the doctors? Wally was about to ask for a painkiller when his eyes closed again. He took a breath to steady himself.

"Wwwwhhhhhhat?" The voice was seriously starting to piss him off. Seriously? He wasn't stupid.

"_**Wallydon'tgetup!**_"

Finally. Somebody was talking to him like he wasn't an idiot: familiar, fast and comforting.

Then he realized, he had no idea where he was and the pain- hit him like a knife. Wally started to freak out.

"_**WhereamI?Whydoesmyheadhurt**_?"

"Crrrrrraapppppp. _**Okay, Wally. You need to focus. Try to speak slowly, really slow."**_

Slow? Everything was buzzing. _Focus. _He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut again, trying not to throw up.

"Howisthis?" He experimented, eyes still closed.

"_Slllower Baaaaywatch."_ Said a female voice, this one easier to understand then the first boy, but still a little slow for his liking. But Baywatch? He decided not to question this. It sounded-right? Didn't it?

"Um….okay. Is this-Is this better?" He tried again.

"I thought you'd really hurt yourself." The voice was sarcastic, mouthy. But something was missing. There wasn't any bite to the words. Sarcastic, but dead.

"Ughhhhh." Wally moaned. The space is quiet. Wasn't someone else supposed to talk right now?

"Artemis." A voice warned. A deep, calm, formal voice. There is was, filling the silence. Familiar. Incredibly familiar. And a girl named Artemis? "Wally? Can you open your eyes?"

For the third time, Wally West opened his eyes.

He saw a short black haired boy with dark black sunglasses covering his eyes to his left, looking down on him, stern but friendly. He had to be the young voice that he first heard. Beside the boy was a man in a red costume, covering his head with _weird little lightning bolts off his ears?_ Off to the other side, he saw four other people against the wall. There was one red haired guy, like he was angry, but strangely about to cry. Or break something, yeah that looked about right. The boy looked the oldest of his current company (well, besides Mr. Red-Lightning-Bolt-Ear man? Red something, a Red Something? Why was he thinking about that?), one boy with caramel-dark skin and blonde hair looking somber, who looked like he had hickies or _holly crap, those are gills!_ One red haired girl with sad hazel eyes (she'd been crying recently, so it looked tainted red) and _green skin?! _Green skin…something about green skin. Besides her complexion, she looked cute. A green version of a human girl, who looked a lot like him. Maybe they were related, but his skin was white (he did a double take of his hands to be sure). She in return was holding hands with another boy with black hair, but a lot bigger. Tall, muscular with a black shirt on. He looked serious, but again sad. He was maybe sixteen or seventeen? Most of the people in the room looked sixteen or seventeen, aside from the red-clad man, angry ginger man and the young black haired boy.

And finally, there was the girl who had spoken. _Artemis, huh? She looks like a model._ Long blonde hair and a green mask, which did a bad job at showing that the mask was wet around the bottom of the eyes.

That's when Wally realized: half of these people wore masks. Masks? The other half weren't. The three guys off to the side were largely muscular. Even Artemis looked potentially dangerous.

Someone was missing. Who was he looking-?

He yelped, his head stung and he forced back a wave of vomit and he forces himself up on his elbows and the pillow behind his head. "Where am I? I want some answers _**now**_**.**"

The Flash saw Wally stiffen and make his face look hard, unreadable. He tried to look dangerous, all these strangers around. To Barry's knowledge, Wally only did this when he was angry or upset. And that hardly ever happened. Wally was a guy who took a punch and still had a witty comeback.

Everyone in the room silently gasped. The red haired boy let out a LOUD long fast string of curses against "Simon". Who was Simon? The way this guy was reacting and the green haired girl let out a moan, this "Simon" must have done something horrible, but what?

The red haired girl's hand jumps to her mouth, eyes wide in shock. He looked around the room. Artemis, who was standing beside a medical machine, looked angry and sad and frustrated all at once. The red clad man with the matching lightning bolt _on his chest of all places_ put his hand on his head. Wally jerked back and the man took a step back. Then he took off the cowl on his head and revealing his blond hair and his identity.

"You look familiar." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a big shock, he thought. It _actually _was kind of funny. A joke sounded about right now. Everyone looked like they were going to cry or kill. "And you look good in red. Did we go to a party together or something?"

This got a laugh from Red-guy and a slight smirk from the black haired boy but everyone else still stared at him. The "Martian's" eyes looked like they were brimming with tears.

The black haired boy, the short one, who had a small and boney (almost bird like appearance –_why does that sound so familiar?) _and put his hand on his shoulder. "Wally?

Wally blinked again and looked at the boy dead on.

"You don't recognise the Flash? Me? Roy?" Robin asked his voice in, what appeared to be, shock.

"Um…no. Not really." Wally admitted.

What's the last thing you remember?" The boy asked him.

"Well….I…I remember- I had a couple dreams."

"What were they about?"

Wally took a small breath "The first one I was going on a run and going really fast. Really fast blurs of yellow and red. Am I on a running team? Okay moving on. The next one was about people d- getting hurt. There were people in white- surrounded by snow. One disappeared and people started screaming. That one was bad. Then I had another dream about…"

He had been cut off by a sob. It was the green skinned girl who pulled herself into the built boy (boy? Man?) 's arms and chest. He barely heard her say "The simulation again!"

The blonde haired boy came forward. "Wally. You passed out _right_ as soon as we finished our "business" in Santa Prisca."

"Huh. Business, eh?" Wally cut in laughing sarcastically. "You-" he pointed to the man "are wearing a red morph suit. You all look like teenagers and half of you wear masks. What is this? Where am I?"

Just then, a man walked into the room. Tall, in a black outfit. A black think belt. A headdress covering his face with pointed ears. Tall, menacing. He radiated confidence and was very creepy. Wally stiffed.

"Kid Flash, how are you feeling?" The man asked in a very deep, professional voice, but had a hint of sympathy.

Wally was starting to feel frustrated. All these people. Too many people in this small room. His head was hurting and his mind was spinning and everything was pounding in his head. _Kid Flash_. The memories started hitting like a wave.

Flash.

Pain.

Flash.

Red?

Flash.

Black.

Flash.

Lightning.

Flash.

Flash.

**Flash.**

_**Flash.**_

Wally ignored the barrage of stimulus in his head. Lightning bolts and colours and anonymous screams. "Kid Flash? I don't know how _Kid Flash is feeling. _My-name-is-Wally-_**and-honestly-I'm-really-confused. Where-am-I? Who-" **_

"_**Kid. You-need-to-slow-down. Calm-down."**_

"_**I'm confused. I don't remember anything. I want to go…"**_

"Wally!" The tan skinned teen loudly projected, at the two fast talkers, effectively silencing the room. "Please. Continue slower, Wally, Flash."

"I don't know anything. I just want to go home!" Wally shouted still very fast for a human but not too fast for his team. His voice cracked, his arms and chest starting to vibrate from stress, tears leaking from his eyes. Barry started accelerating his molecules to match his scared nephew's so he could hug him without scaring him or getting burned and Wally didn't have the energy to push him away. The girl skinned girl sobbed into her boyfriends' shirt.

"Everyone out." The black suited man said authoritively, turning his glare to the three teenagers against the wall. The teenage boys and the red haired girl headed towards the exit, a gray metal door. The other four, though, didn't move a muscle.

The red haired guy had his chest puffed out and standing, like he was ready to guard or attack. Artemis had closed the two step gap from the machine to stand beside him, but still leaving room for the black haired boy and the red haired man, who both hadn't moved either.

The little speedster shook in his uncle's embrace and then stopped. His uncle laid him back down on the bed again. Wally blinked away his tears and took a few calming breaths.

"Roy, Artemis, Robin. Get out."

"Batman." The younger boy protested (Wally guessed _he_ was Robin), looking desperate. "Wally is my brother. Roy's too, even though he hasn't been here much recently. Please, let us stay." He looked up at the man, his father maybe?

Wally felt as if the boy's words had put a blanket on him and he rested his head on his pillow. 'Roy' made a smile, sad smile at him when their eyes met. The young boy's words had affected them both. The three must be close. Really close.

The man took one look at the younger boy. Then he replied "Fine. But quiet."

"I get to stay with my nephew, Bats. You won't make me leave." Uncle Barry said firmly.

"Nephew?" Wally asked. "Um…you're my uncle?"

"Oh, sorry kid! I thought-um…well…my name is Barry Allen. _I married your Aunt Iris when__** you were about…six. I'm also the Flash. You're my sidekick-well were my sidekick until you made your own team, hence Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, Conner-"**_

'Bats' didn't even blink and nodded at this, but gave his 'uncle' a look. A look clearly saying CALM DOWN. Barry obliged the Dark Knight and shut his mouth. Then the two adults turned to unmistakably look at Artemis.

"She stays too." 'Roy', 'Bats' and Uncle Barry looked at 'Robin'. "As long as Wally wants."

Wally looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. Then he grinned cockily. "Can't see why not."

Artemis closed her eyes. "Thanks" she muttered silently.

"No problem, Arty." His smile looked old. Why was Artemis "Arty" staying too? Who were those other three kids who just left? Why didn't they fight for position to stay? Was Artemis family too, maybe Uncle Barry's daughter? No, it was something else…damn, why couldn't he remember?

The room was quiet. The black costumed leader stepped up to Wally's bed. "Wally, you probably don't remember much. According to the report, Psymon hit you very hard with a psychic blast like he did in Bialya months and months ago. Being a meta-human, you probably took this a lot better than an average person. It appears that a state of amnesia is a side effect as well as the pain you endured on the way here. We gave you a sedative to calm you down while you slept. Your name is Wallace Rudolf West, or Wally West. You are here because you are a hero."

Wally blinked and let the information sink in.

A hero?


	2. Artemis brings the big cheese

**Chapter 2**

**-In Wait-**

"**I** _am a hero_?" Wally held the backpack in both hands in front of him, like it would disappear.

"Yes, Wally. You are. Now eat." Bruce told him simply, taking the backpack and putting it beside the bed.

"That looks good." Wally's eyes bulged at the amount of cheese and put a nacho in his mouth. Immediately, his stomach let out a louder growl and he started shoveling the food in his mouth. No body looked repulsed by this. Even straight-faced Bruce's eyes teased a smile, while his face stayed neutral.

"Cheesy."

"Yeah. M'gann and I went a little overboard on the cheese."

"No. _This_," Wally indicated at the small party of people around his bed. "is cheesy. You guys look like you could all use some sleep. I- um, I could use a minute with my uncle. Thanks for the food." He thanked his friends, using every bit of warmth he could muster from his tired form.

"Wally?" Dick asked.

"I'm okay Rob." Said Wally automatically, then the surprised look registered on his face, then a smile with a span of a second as a flash went through his mind. "Maybe I'm getting better at this."

Artemis and Roy had matching smiles, with promise, but reserved doubts. Each knew this was going to be a long process.

"Okay. Everyone out." Bruce called.

"See you later, Wallman." Artemis ruffled his hair softly.

"You'll be okay soon. You've gotta be. Speedster's heal quickly." Dick gave his hand a firm squeeze, but not enough to hurt. Roy gave him a smile and then stepped out of the room. Batman stepped out of the room, making sure the mask was securely back over his face.

"Batman, I need to stay at the cave tonight." Wally heard Rob/Dick ask Batman in the hall.

-In the Hall-

"Fine. I'll be up at the Watchtower. Do not bug Wally." Batman told Dick sternly.

"I won't. He looks like he's on borrowed time as he is." Robin said.

The two held each others gaze for a minute or two, Roy watching them with an indifferent face. _What do they do when they do this? Are they telepathic?_

Wally and Roy as kids had a theory that Bruce or Dick had telepathic powers to link up the other, as they hardly needed to speak.

Wally had wondered if Dick had been begging for a donut as Bruce was scowling and saying "**No"**.

Dick nodded to Batman, put on his glasses and walked on.

Batman rounded on Roy.

"Yes Roy?"

"Batman-erm Bruce?" Roy said quietly.

"Yes, Roy." He answered in a softer voice-_Bruce Wayne's voice._

"You can trust Artemis. She's cocky, she's rash, and she's had her secrets. But when we went to Europe, well- you can trust her. As she said, "She's not perfect: but she would die for anyone on this team."

"Roy, are you feeling alright?" Bruce asked. This was not the Roy he knew. He kept quiet revelation talks to Black Canary, his surrogate mother figure.

"Wally is my brother. I've been obsessed to get in to the League. Now I realize what an idiot I've been. It's almost like it wasn't me, like something was controlling me."

"Greed?" Batman inquired.

"Yeah. I guess." Roy wasn't convinced. Something danced at the back of his head. But then, it disappeared. "I guess we should go."

Batman watched him go, thinking about how the next few days he was going to talk with Black Canary and Green Arrow.


	3. Go Go Young Justice!

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Guilt, Good Guys and Gab**

*Hi Guys. Sorry for all the delays in my recent stories*

*I **NUTONING** Power Rangers*

**_Flashback**_

**The Team**

Dick slipped on his glasses again, fixed his clothes and he and Artemis had joined Kaldur, M'gann, Conner and Zatanna, the newest person to live at the cave. The four teens had already changed into normal lounge clothes.

Kaldur was sitting in a chair by himself, pretending to read a book. By pretending, Dick and his team knew that Kaldur felt too guilty to talk and was internally beating himself up, going over the mission, mistake by mistake, _maybe_ absorbing a few words per page. They knew better than to talk to him, for then his military training would kick in and he would go into 'super soldier mode" and shut everyone out. It would be better to let him calm down, hence pretending to let him pretend to read.

Conner and Zatanna were sitting on the couch, playing a game of backgammon. "Russian Backgammon" seemed to be a game that helped him release his stress and anger. It seemed to be effective, as Conner didn't have the need for screaming or intense working out in the gym.

Robin (as the team called him, because Batman/Bruce had not given him permission to reveal much of his identity) vowed to tell the team next time they said his alias. He was perched on the sofa beside Zatanna. The mood of the game didn't seem the same without Wally peeking over their shoulders, recounting some exciting action that had happened recently and zipping back and forth between the kitchen and the sofas.

M'gann felt horrible as she half-heartedly tried to whip together some snickerdoodles.

**"_Snickerdoodles__." M'gann called out, emptying out the bio-ship in October._

_"Babe, you rule my world." Wally sighed with relief.**_

Wally. She had fought off Psymon with Superboy's help before and barely survived the first mental attack. Wally was lying racked up in the med-bay; because she didn't know he was there.

_She should have sensed him. She sensed him before but he sensed her first this time. Wally found him, so why __didn't __she?_ _All her fault. It was all her fault._ She did have a knack for hurting the people she loved, her 'human family'-

Artemis walked over to M'gann. The Martian was distracted, so random spices and fixings were flying around the room, her eyes glowing green. The ketchup even started forming words in the air- 'my fault.'

"M'gann?" Artemis asked of the older girl curiously, grabbing her hand with one hand and pulling the distracted girl underneath her, trying to shield both girls from the flying ketchup tornado. The the room disappeared and immediately she saw a vision of Wally, a few hours ago, screaming in the Bio-Ship from M'gann's point of view.

_**"It IS always like this" Raquelle smiled with satisfaction._

_"Told ya." Zatanna grinned back at her._

_"Mission accomplished." Robin and Kid Flash high fived. M'gann held Connor's hand and surveyed the scene. It was a rather odd one: a muscle bound thug lying on the ground, a half skinned purple man was prone on the ground and a group of teenagers were smiling like at the end of a Power Rangers episode._

_"God, this day is awesome." Wally smiled cornily. He caught Artemis' eye._

_"The police are here. I'll Zeta back at midnight." Raquelle smiled._

_"You don't want to go back?" Zatanna asked._

_"Well, I want to be a police officer, so I want to see how they do it here. I promise I'll be back tonight." She hugged Zatanna, winked at her team and walked towards the police officers._

_"Let's go home." Connor said, wrapping his arm around M'gann. He led the way back to the Bio-Ship._

_From where M'gann was, she heard Robin say: "Wally get up. We'll get you some food on the Bio-Ship."_

_M'gann turned around. Wally was slumped on the ground._

_"Kid Flash?" She said cautiously. "Not funny."_

_Artemis saw herself go over a nudge Wally's cheek with her foot. "Not funny, you tool."_

_Wally didn't move._

_Robin walked over to Wally and pressed the back of Wally's neck, a pressure point, to re-awaken his friend. "Dude, let's get some food in you." He said to the waking form._

_Wally let out a moan of pain, gritting his teeth and holding his head._

_"It hurts!"_

_"What hurts?"_

_"My head."_

_"Did you get hit in the head?" Kaldur asked him, gently._

_"I-ugghhh- Sss."_

_"Let's get him to the ship." Artemis heard her voice._ 'Oh no', Artemis thought. 'I don't want to see this again.'

"M'gann! WHAT's GOING ON? WHY AM I SEEING THIS?" Artemis yelled aloud, hoping the Martian would come down and tell her what was up.

Kaldur_ offered his hand._

_"Suh-suh-Psi-mmm-mon."_

_Everyone's mouth dropped._

_"Get him in the Bio-Ship. NOW." Robin yelled, propping his best friends body up._

_M'gann levitated Wally's body, Robin running ahead of the group. Artemis followed herself and the group, knowing that whatever this was, she had to follow the events._

_Despite the fact she __**really**__ didn't want to see this again._

_M'gann deposited Wally down on the bed._

_"__Wally, calm down!" M'gann told her friend, trying to hold him down. He was going to hurt himself, banging and thrashing like this._

_"__PLEASE. MAKE IT STOP. __**STOP OR KILL ME!**__" Wally screeched, yanking his hair and crying. "__**It hurts! IT HURTS!**__"_

_"Artemis, get the Bio-ship back to the Cave! FAST!" Robin yelled. Wordlessly, Artemis watched herself go the controls and started the passage back to America._

_She kept_ _eyes on the memory Wally. Wally started slamming his head into the back of the "bed" they made, tears leaking down his face. "ROB! PLEASE-__**END IT**__!"_

_Robin stood their horrified, eyes open. Connor held Wally down as Robin shook._

_M'gann forced her hands against his head and Wally slumped. M'gann also cried out in pain, but kept her connection to the red-head._

_Then, Artemis was pulled __**again**__ into someone's head as the image changed. _

_There was an image of Psimon delivering punches to Wally's mental-body, leaving blood with each hit. Every time Wally fought back, Psimon seemed to use super-speed and punch somewhere else._

_"M'gann? What's going on?" Artemis asked._

_M'gann said, rather __menacingly actually, __to "Leave him alone!", only for the psychic-psychopath to ignore her and deliver another hard __**smack**__to Wally's head. Artemis ran to Wally, throwing her body over Wally's, but nothing happening._

_M'gann threw a force field around Wally and Artemis before she stormed up Psimon._

_"PSIMON!" She yelled._

_"__Welcome back, my little white Mar-" M'gann punched him in the mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Didn't think you'd do that." He replied, wiping his lip of blood._

_"_Me neither." Artemis mumbled in shock.

_"__That's for Bialya." She said in a low, frightening tone, before punching him __**harder.**__ "That's for me."_

_"__That's for Kid Flash." __**Punch.**_

_"__These are for my team." _

_**SMACK. **_

_**SMACK.**_

_**SMACK.**_

_M'gann panted heavily, tears welling in her eyes._

_Psimon stepped back. "Still don't get it, girl? When you unlock your full potential, you could be just like me."_

_"__I'm NOTHING like you." She yelled angrily, shooting a green blast at him._

_"__Shouldn't __you be going to save your teammate? Your 'Kid Flash' is an interesting fellow. Talked me out of attacking you."_

_Artemis walked to M'gann. "M'gann!"_

_Mental M'gann __didn't __even acknowledge her. Her form flickered and her form flickered to 'white Martian' form. "YOU are the -monster." **_

"M'gann! Snap out of it!" Artemis yelled, causing everyone to snap out of their respective activities, including M'gann's inner turmoil, causing pools of food supplies to splatter on the floor, Artemis' back and on M'gann's and Wally's clothes.

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked, in a defensive stance. He had run across the room, jumping out of his chair (knocking it to the ground) and standing there, muscles stiff, head surveying the area. He had hit "soldier" mode. Conner had also come running, but at M'gann and Artemis, keeping speed with Robin. Both boys ran into the scene, Conner picking the scared girl off the floor. Zatanna took one look at the floor then at M'gann, and then spouted out "snemidnoc eht fo lla naelC." (Clean all of the condiments). A small wisp of magic swirled around the floor and the mess disappeared. "Setholc 'simetrA dna 'snnag'M ffo naelc".

Artemis put her arm around M'gann, pressing her lips together.

Dick/Robin smiled sympathetically at the girl. "By the way, Wally is okay. He's a little out of it. But we'll fix him. He'll be his usual flirtatious, overly happy, hyperactive self in no time."

"He's alright?" She asked quietly. "He's lying in a bed, with no memory. And I'm in here cooking."

"M'gann, it is alright to have stress relieving hobbies." Kaldur spoke with great gentleness.

"Cooking is actually pretty therapeutic. Just chill, M'gann. He's gonna to recover and everything will go back to normal." Zatanna smiled. She and M'gann shared a look and M'gann held herself together.

"Right. As normal as a shape-shifting alien, an Kryptonian powerhouse, an Atlantean-sorcerer with a leadership complex, a magician progeny, two scary ass Gotham kids with unparalleled skill and a living yellow blur in size nine running shoes." Robin snickered.

"I want to see him." Conner said simply.

"We all do. Batman told us to get out." Robin answered. Conner was confused again. How was it that Batman was so scary that even Superman would do what he said with a slight flinch, but still kept a teen sidekick? "Tomorrow. We couldn't even see him for more than ten minutes."

"Fine." He wasn't happy about it. Then again, everyone thought he wasn't happy. No, he was just confused, something only his team members- M'gann and Kaldur especially-realized.

The team looked at one another.

"He's not dead. So let's stop acting like he is." Roy's came out of nowhere. In fact, he slinked out of the shadows Robin like. "Well, he's not. Just amnesia."

"Roy's right." Conner said. Everyone just stared at him.

"Well, we know _that_." Artemis, Robin and Zatanna replied, words staggering over one another in annoyance.

"But at the same time, his memories of us, of all of us, are gone." M'gann said for the first time.

"He remembered his favourite food because of Artemis and your effort in the kitchen. I have a hunch that Artemis triggered something with Perdita's pack." Robin blurted out. His optimism was high on this one.

"Well, this should work out." Roy smiled. His head started to throb horribly. AGAIN. There was a feeling that he was supposed to be doing something. That there was something that he should have done already. But he couldn't remember.

"Roy?" M'gann asked. She steadied herself from Conner and went to Roy's side.

"M'gann?" He asked of the younger girl (or older, she was twenty-nine or thirty years older chronologically, even if she did act younger and was the biological equal of a sixteen year old.).

"I'm not reading your thoughts, I swear, but seem to be really confused, angry and scared. Is everything okay?"

Roy stared at the girl for a second, with an angry look on his face. He took a breath and sighed. "For someone NOT reading my mind, you're scarily accurate."

"Roy?" Robin looked at his 'oldest brother'. He used his big, wide eyes to try and coax things out of his brothers and mentors; cookies, extra missions, watching horror films with Wally, permission to drive the Batmobile (thankfully, the list shortened when he got older). This technique had always worked, even when they were children, but didn't work under a pair of sunglasses.

_This had to be the most reckless things _Robin_ ever did, _Dick mused. Then, his hands went to his head and yanked off his glasses.

The entire team, with the inclusion of Artemis and Roy's, eyes widened. Zatanna whispered "Am I dreaming?" as she usually she was quite liberal (despite the fact her words could be dangerous). Artemis' mouth gaped. Superboy looked amused and even Kaldur, who had rather neutral facial expressions, was rather shocked. The only time the others had seen his face like this is when they met Billy Batson _as_ Billy Batson.

"You could never resist "baby brothers" eyes when we were kids." Dick teased.

"Rob-Dick. Are you sure about this?" Artemis asked.

"Dick?" Zatanna asked, inquisitively, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah-Richard John Grayson: ward to Bruce Wayne. Robin: Partner of Batman. Baby of the Justice League. And younger "brothers" to Wally and I." Roy rattled off, with a weak smile. The first real smile Dick had seen of the young adult in a while. "Yeah, don't look at me like that."

Dick ignored him and opened his eyes wider.

"Please Roy. If there is something you would like to say, please know that you may speak freely. None of us will betray your trust or secrecies." Kaldur put his hand on the older boys shoulder, giving him a polite smile. Roy returned the grim smile.

"I don't-know. I keep feeling these headaches, just like when we were kids. On and off as long as I can remember. They don't affect me in any major ways, but they just hurt. And right now, I have this feeling I should have done something tonight. Like forgetting homework or something."

"O-kay."

"It's nothing. I just really wanted to go to the Watchtower. I've been waiting for so long. Then I got- pig-headed and went solo. And only really talked to you guys when things went sour. I didn't try to check with my brothers. I even know how hard it was for you at the Circus, but I focused on trying to find the "mole".

"Circus?" Zatanna asked.

"Hard?" M'gann questioned softly.

"Spill." Conner said evenly.

Dick glared at Roy. "Roy. You couldn't have kept that one SILENT?"

Roy's eyes widened and he cursed.

"Well, cats out of the bag NOW, ROY!" Dick yelled. "Yeah. The circus is where I lived for nine years. Bruce Wayne adopted me when my parents died. Jack Haley was good to me. I didn't want him to be in trouble, so I tried to investigate. I didn't tell Wally or want to bring Roy along, because you BOTH KNEW. You knew how important it was to me." Dick scowled.

Kaldur walked over to the younger boy and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Kaldur. I'm okay. It's just hard sometimes. They would have loved to meet all of you. Sure, they weren't good at English- they spoke Romani- but they understand friendship and love better than anyone I knew."

Zatanna gave him a squeeze. Roy gave him a hug. And in three seconds, Dick Grayson found himself in the center of his team. His friends.

"Maybe we should go to home now." Kaldur suggested.

"No!" the three black haired kids yelled, M'gann and Artemis joining the others non-verbally.

"How about a sleepover?" Dick asked. He looked at Roy. "Like old times?"

Roy pondered this. He had to go to the Watchtower. It was commanding him in his skull. _Go, go, go, go, go…_ But on the other hand, he owed his brothers.

"I'll be back in an hour. I want to see the Watchtower. Just to say 'hi'." He said.

"Fair enough." Kaldur smiled. Roy smiled back and waved his friends goodbye as he stepped through the Zeta Tubes.

"Oh, Dick. Who voices for the Zeta?" Roy asked, trying to instill some of their childhood banter and make the boy feel better.

"Ask Batman." Dick said, keeping with the old joke.

**Recognised: Red Arrow**, The female Zeta Tube voice chirped.

"Who does voice Zeta?" Asked M'gann.

"Catherine Cobert. Okay, Supey pick the movie." Dick asked. He and Artemis started walking to their respective rooms to change into loungewear. He was still "Robin", but had changed into glasses earlier. He didn't want to wear his mask for some reason he didn't know.

"No horror films." M'gann requested almost too quickly. She remembered the Paranormal Activity incident.

"Okay. But no chick flicks either." The words hit everyone. Chick flick. Wally would have laughed a little too loudly and tell the girls what was wrong with the chick flicks. Dick one time had to restrain Wally with three blankets and a pillow and _sit on him_ before he shut up.

"Put on an action film, please." Kaldur spoke up. "Perhaps Pirates of the Carribean? The first one."

The team started back yelling their opinions of movie choices. Kaldur smiled sadly and again was pulled back into his mode where every move was guarded. Where nobody would feel his pain or guilt and- for the moment, he could not feel anyone else's.


	4. Wally decks the halls---and the ceiling

Okay! I got away from Deadpool! He's NOT FOLLOWING ME ANYMORE (Thank god for cool sounding Mexican food).

Please note, I do not own Deadpool. I also don't own Young Justice.

Have a good day.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

Wally watched the four people leave the room. He decided he liked the attention, even if everyone was sad. He'd have to start telling more jokes. Goofy ones. These people took their jobs _waaaaaaaaay_ too seriously.

"Uncle Barry."

"Yeah Roadrunner."

"That's a lame nickname."

"I've been calling you that ever since we met." Uncle Barry frowned.

"Oh. Um…sorry." Wally flushed. "I'm kind of thirsty. Can you pass me some water?"

"Sure." His uncles' hand literally had a glass of water in it the very next second. Sure, he _saw_ that he left the bed, went over to the sink, turned it on, filled up the glass and came back, but it had been done so quickly!

"How are you so fast?" He asked quietly.

"Oh. That." Barry laughed, smile ever present on his face. "You haven't asked me that question since you were nine years old. I had told you about my experiment and how it had happened. It was right before you decided to re-create my experiment-just after I got you that science equipment for your birthday. I was called to come over one time after school. You were in the garage surrounded by books about chemicals, lamps, buns and burners… I got there **_just after _**the lightning stuck.**_ I said I never wanted a partner. But, no. It seemed like fate- don't quote me on that-_**"

Fate. Something about that word made Wally feel icy cold, for whatever the reason. He couldn't decide why, so he brushed it off.

"-**_boom._** **_Lightning_** **_struck the window,_** broke it. You were next to it. The chemicals blew up _all over_ your body. I thought you were-well…your parents and Iris nearly killed me for that one. Two months in the hospital and _ta da,_ Kid Flash was born. I think it would have happened even if I weren't around."

"So, I'm fast, I'm smart and I'm funny?" Wally asked teasingly.

"Yup, kid. You learned from me." Barry ruffled his hair.

"Okaaaay." Wally moaned at his uncle with fake irritation, a smile bright on his face. "Are there more nachos?"

"Coming right up." Barry ran out of the room. "Though I think you just ate the last of them. I'm going to go into town and- what? Bats?"

The room was quiet.

"But you just- how? Who? I swear- we never catch a break, do we?"

"Uncle Barry? Are there voices in your head?" Wally cocked an eyebrow at his uncle.

He let off a sigh and concealed his face in the red face of the Flash.

"I'll be back to check on you later, kid. Batman just called me up to the Watchtower. You should get some sleep. I-I love you." With a tired smile, he dashed out of the room.

Wally pulled his head off the pillow with some force. Was there a window around here? No, no window. And only one door. White, the entire room was white. Couldn't anyone put some blue or red or pink in this room? If someone were to ask to him, he'd say he couldn't tell the white walls from the white floor or the white celling.

Hmmmm. He'd try that one on the black haired boy, his 'brother' or Dick's "adopted father", Bruce.

_Didn't that make Bruce his "uncle" if Dick was practically his "brother"?_

Wally's stomach let loose a huge growl, which crippled him. He grabbed his stomach and tried to think. He had the headache, still making every thought an effort. But, he was trying to work through it.

_Okay. Eat something and then-maybe- get some sleep_, Wally told himself strictly.

Now that he was alone, he could take a look at himself. He lifted his head to examine his arms. I.V. wires and tubes were attached to both. He started moving his hands on his chest. He had quite a couple of dark bruises- oh he'd feel those soon enough!- on his abdomen. _I've been hit, it hadn't been hit nearly as hard as my head. It's like my brains' been punched._

Wally looked down his body. He was wearing medical scrubs, but the male version. He was equipped with yellow paper pants and a paper red t-shirt. Huh. His uncle must have done that. _So, he wore yellow and red, but Barry wore red…_

Then he turned his attention to the heart monitor, hooked up to _a hamster on coffee?_ His heart, a human heart…can't beat that fast. Well, maybe he was sick and it striped his memory. Maybe there was something wrong with him. All these people are here. He's in a doctors' office. A hospital.

His chest started to hurt. He tried to take a breath, but he felt it hard, like something sitting on him.

"Ughhhhhhhhh." Wally raked his hands through his hair, blazing red hair. He tried to push himself off the bed.

**Be-e-e-e-e-e-ee-e-e-e-e-e-eeep!**

**Be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ep! **

**Be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eep! **_Make it stop!_ His mind shrieked, while the noise pounded in his skull.

The noise was deafening, loud and **_looooooooooooong_**. Wally covered his ears with his hands, but the sound wouldn't shut up. Something pulled at his memory, but he couldn't tell what it was. Unintelligible flashes and crashes filled his head._ Have to get away!_

Wally slid his feet to the floor. He felt a slight tug and saw more wires on his head, chest and arms and he pulled them off. _To the door! Maybe I can get "Uncle Barry" to shut it off! Gah-COMMON LEGS! Don't fail me NOW!_

Wally pulled himself to his feet. When this failed, he was forced to resort to crawling. On his way to the floor, in his hospital scrubs and the fact that they didn't cover his arms well, he noticed a bruise on his under-arm, right above his elbow. A decent sized one.

_-Ignore it Wally! Try and think of something! ANYTHING!_ A voice of reason broke through his head. A girl's voice, tough with no nonsense. He knew he could recognise it, but it slipped. He'd have to deal with this later.

Wally thought hard and tried to answer the voice. _Okay. My name is Wally- Wallace…Rudolf West. Silly name._

_-Again!_

_Okay. My favourite food is… too loud._

_-DO IT!_

Wally tried to recite bits of memory, favourite things and names as the voice asked. In the end, all he could come up with was the names of his team members he'd already met (or re-met, he supposed) and useless trivia. He played with words as he fumbled with the locked door of the hospital.

Locked. Alarms went off in Wally's head in addition to the loud beeping in the room.

_Why is the door locked?! OUT! I NEED TO GET OUT!_ The headache pushed itself back into his head.

The thing was, he could remember random facts; like the alphabet, math formulas, science basics or a couple words in different languages. _Aster _was one in particular that was stuck in his head_. _But ask him anything about his life: his family, friends, activities, and he could tell you next to nothing. He could _feel_ the memories, there but out of reach.

_-Find a paper clip, a pin._

_Right! Something sharp and thin to get through the door locking mechanism._

Wally scanned around the room. A first aid kit was mounted on the wall. _Go!_ He looked inside. -_A safety pin! Unclip._ At this point, Wally wasn't sure how he was communicating with _himself for cryin' out loud_, but it was kind of cool. And when he was all alone in this place.

His fingers moved automatically around the lock and the sharp pin. It was as if they had a mind of their own. _I've done this before._ With this new confidence installed in him, he kept moving. The noise of the beeping was long and annoying and painfully long in his head, but he kept at the lock.

What seemed like five minutes (while being thirty seconds) later, Wally heard the door click. He grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The beeping got louder, it seemed. Wally's head spun and he, for the second time that night, forced down his feelings of nausea.

_Wally! Run!_ His instincts, motivation, spirit, whatever name you wish to call it, yelled at him. Wally responded by shifting his body forwards and starting to run. At first it seemed like he was just speed walking, but then the world around him started to blur, pure adrenaline pumping through his veins.

One.

Two.

Three.

The seconds passed and Wally found himself from the medical bay at the Cave, down the straight corridor, passed a bunch of rooms. Then, he double-took and stepped back. Five words were printed on the door marker, sandwiched in between doors labeled **_Superboy- Conner Kent-_** and **_Robin_**. Across the hall was the name **_Zatanna Zatara._**

**_Wally West_**

**_AKA Kid Flash_**

Below the name, was a paper posted on the door.

**_I know you took my "Flash" arrow. No I _****_didn't _****_name it after you, dummy. It lets off a ultra-violet light to blind criminals. It does not "belong to you"._**

**_-Artemis_**

"I have a room here?" Wally asked to nobody in particular. "And I guess I am Kid Flash. But, KID? Common!" He shook his head and kept walking. He would check this place out later.

He zipped off down the hall. Just outside what looked like a lounge? Inside, all the kids he saw earlier were around a television set. He ducked back around the corner so he couldn't be seen.

This would have worked in his favour, if Conner hadn't seen something out of the corner of his eye. He heard some sort of noise in the background, but the movie was really loud.

Wally watched as the tall, black haired guy who was clearly dating the green skinned girl stand up. He ducked his head and stare at the corner. He shrank his head back between his shoulders. _He can't have seen me, hecan'thaveseenme,hecan'thaveseenm,. Even my thoughts are super-fast._

"Conner? What is it?" A girl asked, with a high, nervous voice.

"Wait here." Conner said. Dick, too, was on his feet.

"Ro-Dick?" A girl, who sounded younger, asked. The voices went quieter. Wally heard an explosion on the television and thought of a way to escape the room. Next, the young boy found himself surrounded by two black haired boys.

"Wally?" Dick asked, loud and confused. Wally, in return, was scared of being caught. He had just busted out. Would he be in trouble? Would they take him back? The noise- he couldn't go back. It would _kill_ him, it hurt too much.

"Wally?" A large group of voices began, the teens assembling. This time, Artemis and Dick were now joined by the three teens from the hospital room and another girl; young, short, with black hair and a trusting face.

"Wally? What are you doing out here?" Artemis asked, the green skinned girl hanging unsurely behind her.

-RUN. GET OUT!

"I-hi" Wally tried to dash out of the room, but heard someone yell _"Etativel yllaW"._ He felt his feet leave the floor, flipping himself in mid-air, now upside down.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Wally screamed and let out swear words that rhymed with ' Mole-y mother tuckin' mitt!

"Wally!" Kaldur scolded.

"What does that mean?" Conner asked innocently.

Everyone turned to face him. Even Wally looked at him from the ceiling, fear half-frozen on his face, but he did think it was kind of funny. Those words just sprang out of his mouth, and he knew they were bad.

"I guess Wally didn't tell you about that." Dick joked. "Those were really bad curse words. Just don't repeat it in public."

"Wally swears?" M'gann asked. "He never swears. Not even in- when things get really bad." Conner held M'gann's hand.

"It's okay, M'gann. You don't have to say it."

Then everyone looked back to the boy stuck on the ceiling.

"Wally. Please calm down." The blond haired boy-Kaldur-yelled. Wally took a couple of deep breaths.

"Easy for you to say, Kaldur. My but is on the ceiling." Was he starting to get dizzy? Maybe it was just over-exertion or blood flowing to his head too quickly.

"You remember my name?"

"Yeah. The-I guess I'm starting to remember some things. At least, names. I just don't know yours." He looked at the black haired girl. "Can I get down now? PLEASE?!"

"Sure." The black haired girl replied. "And, sorry Wally." The girl blushed. Ylteng es_aeler yllaW."_

"Wait. You did this to me?" Wally asked as he floated down.

"Yeah. My name's Z-"

"Zatanna." Wally whispered, eyes wide.

"Woah. You remembered that quickly K.F- I mean, Wally?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Wally muttered, pausing for a second and then he smiled sympathetically. "Sorry. Your name was on the door over there." His memory tugged again, pressure on his brain causing a momentary flash of him to hear a voice yelling "DAD!"

"Wally, did you break out of the infirmary?" Dick asked. "The door should have been locked."

"_Why_ are you not in the infirmary?" Kaldur asked, concern in his voice.

"Something happened in my room." Wally said openly.

"What?" Artemis' eyes popped. She took Wally's hand and started walking- no, storming. From behind them, he heard footsteps.

"Artemis-"

"Let her lead." Conner told Kaldur.

The seven kids sped-walked back to the infirmary, Wally starting to drag his feet.

"Come. ON. Wally." Artemis pulled the boy from in front.

"Please. Don't. Make. Me." Wally whimpered.

"It's okay." M'gann walked beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's making you so upset?"

"There's a loud noise in my room. It really hurts my head. It's like there's a bomb, or something."

"I think I know what it is. I can hear it from here." Conner stepped forward. He opened the door-

"He can hear it from-AGH!" Wally grabbed his head and slumped to the floor as the door opened and the sound spilled into the hall. Artemis slung herself underneath him to hold him up.

"The patient alarm." Conner and Dick said identically.

"Makes sense." Kaldur stated. "Conner, Dick- can you shut it off?"

"My pleasure." Conner pumped his fist, giving his first smile of the evening; despite it being dry. He entered the room, closed the door. "Oh, so this is what I heard early. This was ruining the movie."

**THOCK!**

"KON!" Dick yelled.

"NO!" The team yelled from outside.

"Connor!" M'gann yelled flying after Conner. The last thing the team needed was an angry Batman after them for ruining expensive medical equipment. Wally moaned again, his head aching.

Hastily, the teens apologized to Wally. He wasn't listening, as his hands were securely placed over his ears, head down. Kaldur and Artemis picked up Wally by the under-arms and dragged him away from the noise. Once he was down the hall, Wally released some of his tension in his body. In fact, his vision started to go black and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. His stomach growled angrily.

"Wally?"


	5. Magic, apples & JSparrow (No Deadpool)

**I have no idea where Deadpool is. I don't own him, but he's probably left on a PAID job instead of trying to keep me from publishing.**

With that being said: NUTONING YJ. NUTONING DEADPOOL. NUTONING PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

Wally felt pressure on the back of his neck and someone saying "Wallman!" in a loud voice in Wally's face.

Dick and Artemis were holding on to his hands. Conner was staring at him. M'gann was frozen a couple feet away.

"Wallman?" M'gann asked.

"What? It worked!" Artemis said exasperatedly.

"I get it. It's what he called himself just before he first met her." Connor reminded them, semi-nostalgically. The kids, sans Wally, all took a second to remember when their last full-fledged team member had joined them. They had only been on a few missions, still discovering themselves. No moles, summer vacation had just ended. They had kept secrets from each other. Today, they had bridged the gap. The secrets between them were few.

But what nobody knew was that Wally was now the one to keep secrets. Secrets, he didn't even know anymore.

"Yeah." Conner added. "Then you two hated each other for some reason."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Artemis bite her lip absently. Dick and Zatanna burst into laughter.

"No comment. Wally, you okay?" Artemis said, glaring at Zatanna.

Wally peaked down his night shirt again, looked at his chest, then up again. He checked for the bumps and bruises. Satisfied, he replied: "Peachy."

Kaldur walked back into the hallway, handing Wally a large plate filled over flowing with apple slices. "Wally, before we go any further, please eat. We do not want you passing out on us again."

"Thanks." Wally tried at first to eat at regular speed, but failed three Nano-seconds after the first apple slice hit his esophagus. His mouth chewed it so quickly; Wally was then forced to start the next one and the next one…

Conner frowned. "Your heart rate just jumped. Even more than usual."

"I'm. Okay Now. Thanks-ummmm-Supey!" Wally said, in between his eighth slice.

"Supey?" Conner said, confused. "You stopped calling me that since the time we were at the Logan's. You call me Kon."

"O-kay. Thanks Kon." Wally smiled. "Do I come up with nicknames for everyone?"

"Yessss." All the teens moaned. Conner closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Let's hear them." Wally jumped up, plate empty.

The others exchanged looks.

"Well…it could help him piece some memories together." Kaldur smiled at the others. He personally didn't mind his nickname, though some outright yelled when their nicknames were brought up. "You have called me "Kal", or "Fearless Leader." He said, the last part was questioned.

"You're the leader, Kal. You keep us all alive." Conner said, stonily and straight to the point. The two had talked about his leadership before and Conner or "Kon" was a pretty good objective listener- when he wasn't angry. Caught him calm, he was empathetic, cool-headed and smart.

"Thank you my friend." Kaldur smiled.

"There were a couple blunder-names. Remember when was on patrol in Jump City? Afterwards, he couldn't stop calling 'Tanna "Jinx"?" Dick laughed at Zatanna.

"Yeah, that's right. But he covered it up by calling me Egas, or "'Tan"."

"Why two nicknames?"

"Because Sage backwards is Egas. Zatanna says words backwards and creates magic. And you say Tan when you get lazy."

"So, most of the time." Artemis poked fun at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, then…

"Wait. Magic exists?" Wally asked. "I'm not saying you're lying-"

"Here we go again!" Dick mumbled in a sing-song voice.

"-shouldn't it-" Wally sat up with a smile to Kaldur as he offered him a hand "have created something if you just recited a 'backwards spell'?"

"Magic doesn't- oh! Wait until you remember." Zatanna groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "Although, it is weird that you don't remember _anything,_ yet _that_ managed to stay intact."

Wally laughed, confused.

Everyone else joined in. Dick and Zatanna led the group back to the couch in the hang out room.

Next Dick;

"Well, you called me 'Rob' around everyone else. But you knew me better than anyone here. So you called me…Dicky-bird." Dick grumbled, the others snickering. "And you called Red Arrow 'Roy-Boy'."

More laughter.

"Meg's. You used to call me Megalicious. I'm kind of glad you stopped." M'gann blushed. "Conner joked about putting you in a coma."

Wally took one step away from the human tank, while Dick continued;

"You call Raquelle 'Sun-Ray' or just 'Ray'."

"Who's Raquelle?" Wally asked.

"She joined our little team recently. Oh, and our team is an under-cover covert ops team for the Justice League- a group of superheroes." Dick said. "So, DON'T tell anyone."

Wally nodded. He decided not to ask and turn to Artemis.

"Arty."

Conner did a double-take.

"You said you didn't like when he called you Arty." Dick said curiously.

"Shut it, Dick."

"Movies starting." Zatanna pointed to the television set that Conner had just prepared- he had stopped watching the static channel when he discovered the Discovery Channel. M'gann came back out of the kitchen, holding an extra-large bowl of buttery popcorn in both hands and three more bowls of popcorn levitating above her head as the theme song to "Kick Ass" started up.

**Kaldur's P.O.V.**

_I need a break._

Watching new members of the Justice League at nine am that morning, felt like a year ago. Kaldur may be the soldier, the ever-ready to serve leader of the under-cover team (or as Roy called it "**Young** Justice"), but he needed a break. Badly.

He stifled back a yawn. His body told him to rest, asked for it. Begged for it. But his mind refused.

When the battle ended, he was quiet. A few times, he would smile or make a pun, but really, the battle wasn't over for him. It felt as though he was a warrior while he ate and slept. So watching a movie with the others felt like a strange thing. While all of his friends were engrossed in the film, he found himself scanning the room's entrances every few minutes.

Kaldur would then stare at the red haired amnesiac, who was sitting, tapping his fingers and every so often, asking questions like "Does Conner yell like that every time?" or "Hey! I remember something like- nope. Never mind." Or "HOLLY CRAP! THAT GIRL'S PACKING!" or "BAZOOKA!" or some other hyper-fast speeder talk that probably meant "OH MY GOD, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Kaldur was not able to appreciate this movie. He would have much rather watched Pirates of the Caribbean at Roy's.

Roy? Where was Roy?

Finally, when the movie had ended, the popcorn had been restocked and a small amount of chaos involving Wally's night clothes, Kaldur popped in the first _Pirates of the Caribbean._ At this point, M'gann had curled up, fast asleep into Conner's chest as he snoozed on the couch. Zatanna was beside the two, sleeping on a group of pillows she had pulled from her room, sprawled almost comically.

Artemis' hair was losing slack from her ponytail and sprawled out on the floor. Her elbow had created a pillow for her to use. Not even two feet away, Wally had been lying on his stomach and had his cheek rubbing against Artemis' foot.

Since she hadn't kicked him yet, she must have been deeply asleep.

Even Dick had fallen asleep, his sunglasses long forgotten and was slouched against the end of the couch, on the floor.

Back in the world of cinema, Jack and Will were attempting to take over the Interceptor. Kaldur knew _this_ scene off by heart.

_"__Don't be alarmed, we're taking over the ship." _Jack said smoothly.

"_AYE! AVAST!"_ Will said, waving his sword around. Kaldur laughed quietly, and then checked the clock on the wall.

Where was Roy? He said he'd be back soon. It was going on eleven thirty.

He looked at the clock again, wondering if he should call him. Roy was a person of his word. If he was so tired that he went home and crashed, he would have let everyone know.

Maybe Green Arrow had held him up? Or a last minute assignment from the League?

No, he would have called.

If anything else, Roy was always kept his word. He still kept up with Ro-Dick and Wally. He and Kaldur still kept in contact- no matter what city he was in. Heck, he finally accepted M'gann, Connor and Artemis as part of the team and didn't discriminate against them as being traitors. Not _friends_, but at least he treated them friend_ly_.

**Recognized: Red Arrow, A21**

Kaldur stood up to greet his friend. "Roy-"

"We have to leave! EVERYONE! GET UP!"


	6. RUN WALLY RUN pt 1

Um...Remember when I told you Deadpool was gone? He sent a friend...with lots and LOTS of Guns and Liefeldian Pockets.

Give you one more hint- if I even try to get rid of him, _'m going to be up to my neck in mutants! Particularly one with eye beams as pissed off daddy!_

_Nutoning YJ. Nutoning Cable. I am not rich. _

"We have to leave! EVERYONE! GET UP!"

Conner jumped up, jolting M'gann awake. She accidentally kicked Zatanna, who then fell to the floor on top of Wally. Wally rolled on Artemis' leg, who then accidentally elbowed Dick in the stomach from where she, Wally, and Dick had been sleeping.

"OW!"

"Sunnova-"

"What's going-"

"We have to leave!" Roy yelled. "The League, they'll be here any minute!"

"Roy, what's wrong." Kaldur took his arm.

Roy squeezed his eyes shut. "I made a horrible mistake. If we don't get out of here, Vandal Savage is gonna get us! We have to run!"

**Recognised Black Canary –**

"NO!" Roy yelled in a panic, backing up and facing the Zeta-Tube

"Roy." Black Canary said calmly. "Just come back to the Watchtower-"

**Recognised Plastic Man-**

"Sorry Dinah." He prepped an arrow to shoot at her. "Come any closer, and I'll shoot!"

"Put that down!" Wally yelled. "We _are_ the good guys, _right_?! HEROES DON'T SHOOT PEOPLE!"

"That isn't going to work!" Robin yelled at Roy.

Black Canary took a breath in and Roy fired the arrow. "Don't!"

The lady yelled. Connor and M'gann managed to stay put, but the rest flew back through the air.  
Time seemed to slow down. Wally felt his feet leave the ground and start to fly backwards. His stomach arched. He watched as Robin slid back about seven feet back, just grazing the celling before he grabbed a part of the wall, letting go to fall on Artemis. The two smacked down. Kaldur muttered something and his tattoos lit up and he gritted his teeth and- miraculously- stayed on his place hanging onto an uneven part of the floor.

In the seconds he was flying through the air, Wally looked behind him. –_Maybe. Or I'm just stupid and going to break my leg- _threw his feet out behind him, bounced off the wall, landing in his feet. He may not be flying, but Zatanna was about to slam her head off the glass table. That would lead to a concussion at the very least.

"Hangon!" He yelled out to Zatanna.

The next second, he was holding Zatanna in the sitting position, his hands under her armpits and his arms locked around her in a backwards hug- the two skidding back and stopping, crashing into the table with his back. The two slid into the wall, the table legs breaking, but the glass staying intact.

"Welcome back." She smiled, rolling off of him and giving him a hand.

Black Canary had in the meantime charged Roy head on. Connor jumped in the middle and put his arms around her, holding her tight. She pushed herself off Connor's feet, curling herself into a ball and knocking Connor back on the floor.

"OW!" Connor roared in pain. "Canary!"

Black Canary kept walking up to Roy, who was firing arrow after arrow, trying to ensnare her in nets, set off black cloud bombs and other gadget arrows as she either dodged them nimbly or kept coming through them.

Robin knew there was no time to run to his room and get his belt. "Zatanna! Can you summon my utility belt?" He whispered to the magician.

"Teg ruo tnemtpiuqe WON!" Robin's utility belt appeared around his waist, Kaldur's water beaters on his back and Artemis' and Roy's arrows in hand in three seconds.

Wally looked down to see his clothes rippling and now donned the Kid Flash costume. A wave of nausea and fear took him for a moment and he looked around. Everyone was dressed up in the costumes he had seen them in.

Aqualad wrapped a water stream around Black Canary's legs and waist. Robin jumped on Black Canary's back as she twisted and yelled shoved a smoking object in her face, forcing her to breathe it in. She slumped to the floor.

"Crap." Roy cussed. "If Canary doesn't go back, they'll keep coming for me. Then for you because you helped me."atanna, mkaary Wally!" coming through them. ensnare her in nets, set off black cloud bombs and other gadget arrows as she eith

Kaldur nodded. "Savage. Get the exit."

Artemis gripped her collapsible crossbow from the table in her left hand and grabbed Wally instinctually with her right. If he was confused about this, he didn't say anything and squeezed back.

"Batman will try to shut down the Zeta-Tubes." Robin yelled.

"SPHERE!" Conner yelled. M'gann nodded and led the group to the bio-ship and Conner's "sphere" at racing speeds. Wolf had even run in from his part of the Cave to join his friend.

"This may not be the best time, but WHO IS SAVAGE?" Wally asked, as he entered the 'garage' of the Cave.

"Vandal Savage!" Roy yelled. "Bad guy. Mind controlling League."

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled. The rest of the team froze.

"M'gann, keep going!" Kaldur ordered. "Roy, explain."

Roy bowed his head, angry. Ashamed. "I betrayed you all. I- I couldn't stop it. He made me do it." He held his hand out. "He-planted a trigger word in me. He _made_ me infect the League with Staro-Tech. _They_ only listen to him now!"

M'gann's eyes lit up as she turned on the bio-ship.

"Activate the mental link." Kaldur told M'gann. She nodded and everyone felt multiple presences in their heads.

"_Conner, take Roy and Dick on Sphere with Wolf._"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Wally yelled, his head spinning, clawing at his head. "**_Stop-no-please!_**" Artemis jumped back as Robin ran to him.

"Wally." Dick put his hand on Wally's shoulder, pulling his arms down. "M'gann's using telepathy. It means that we are taking using our thoughts. _See?" _He demonstrated. M'gann directed any good vibes she could muster.

Wally took a breath and nodded. "_Like this?"_ He asked in the mind-link, rubbing his temple.

"_Yeah. Good job."_

Kaldur looked at Wally with a strained smile, and continued. "_M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Wally- on the Bio-Ship. Stay in contact by Mental Link."_ Artemis gripped Wally's arm. Zatanna ran while she swatted something black from around her head.

"_Don't trust the radios." _Roy added aloud. Then, privately to Kaldur, he said: "_I'm sorry. I don't know what's happened. Something-something's wrong with me."_ Roy hadn't gotten on Sphere.

"Roy. Get on." Kaldur begged.

"No, Kaldur. I need to do somethi-"

"Do **not** feel sorry for yourself right now. What happened can be fixed. But you need to get on and help us." Kaldur told him.

Roy's eyes widened in shock, but he listened and got on. Then, as silently as eight teenagers leaving a cave on two alien machines (which is surprisingly quiet) left the Cave into the night.

"_Thanks Jack." _Roy said to Kaldur. Kaldur pursed his lips together.

"_Not to be distracting, but when this is over, we are watching Pirates of the Caribbean together. With pizza. And popcorn."_

"_Together."_ Roy echoed.

"_Kaldur, why are you talking in my head if you want to talk to Roy?"_ Wally asked innocently.

"_Shut up KF."_ Dick and Artemis chimed in, laughing. Zatanna and M'gann chuckled and Wally eventually laughed along as the two alien devices soared off side by side into the nearing midnight skies, off to save the world.

Kaldur blushed, returning to his current job: keeping everyone alive.


	7. Young Justice vs

Dodging a bullet here! Here's the next chapter! Nutoning...you got the idea!

**Wally's P.O.V.**

Wally scanned the Bio-Ship. "So-who is Vandal Savage? Black Canary? What does this stuff do?" He looked around, seeing the other three seating in chairs. As the Ship accelerated, he grabbed hold of the wall.

"Have a seat Wally. The seat will come up." M'gann said kindly.

Wally moved next to Artemis and started to squat. A seat molded under him and he jumped a foot.

"Thanks- Megs." He shook himself._ 'Why I'm the only guy on a spaceship full of ladies? Hmmm, Artemis…"_

Artemis bit her lip. "_Wally, we can hear your thoughts. We can ALL hear you."_

_"__?" _Zatanna smiled in mock-shock_. _

_"__Smooth, KF."_ Robin chuckled.

_"__Kaldur, Roy: where are we going?"_ M'gann asked Kaldur in the Sphere-cycle along side them.

"_I have a safe bunker out in the country in Blue Valley."_ Roy answered. "_Three room apartment with a kitchen."_

_"__What about Raquelle?"Conner asked. "She said she'd going back to the Cave just before midnight to see Icon."_

"_New plan: Bio-ship to Santa Prisca Penitentiary. Zatanna, call her on her cell phone and fill her in. M'gann, put the ship into camouflage mode."_

_"__Sure. Ughhh. I'm so itchy." _Zatanna grabbed her cell phone, scratching her scalp. _Can you disconnect me so I can focus on the call?"_

_"__Done." _M'gann disconnected Zatanna and switched the ship into stealth mode_. "Can you send me the co-ordinates?"_

_"__This is weird."_ Wally rubbed his head, teeth gritting. "_My head is throbbing. Have I ever complained about telepathy before?"_

Artemis and M'gann looked at each other. "Artemis, can you take the wheel?"

"Yeah." She walked over and started driving the alien-ship. M'gann floated over to Wally's seat. "Wally, I'm going to go inside your mind and try and take some of the pain away."

Wally nodded. "Sure. Why not? It's the weirdest part of today. Will it hurt?"

"No." M'gann smiled at the boy nervously. "Just take a breath."

"_Stay whelmed."_ M'gann said to her mentally to Wally.

"_Hey!"_ Robin yelped back.

"_Hey what?"_ Wally asked.

"_That's my word!"_

_"__Oh. It did sound odd to me."_ Wally lipped.

Everyone snickered at this reluctantly. The connection cut from the half of the team on Sphere.

The room went quiet.

M'gann put her hands to Wally's temple. "Wally, when we were in Santa Prisca, you were attacked by Psimon. He's a psychic, a very powerful one. He gave us all amnesia of 6 months once and messed me up a lot. He's an enemy of this team, but he's messed me up personally. You tried to stop him but this-" she used a hand to wave as her point. "happened. Single handed. Thank you." She smiled. She didn't try to do anything to his brain but use positive feelings and just make him feel good.

"Um…thanks." He said rather stunned. It was like the idea of him being a hero was big news, like the world's best bed time story.

Zatanna's eyes lit up and looked at him. "Wally, how old are you?"

Wally scrunched up his face, counting on his fingers.

"Your last birthday?" Zatanna asked.

Wally closed his eyes. "I don't know. I'm guessing I'm sixteen or seventeen."

"Yeah. You turned sixteen a month ago."

"Can I drive?" He asked.

"Well, no. You prefer to run everywhere."

"Wally, hang on. Why can you remember 16 is car driving age?" Artemis asked.

"I dunno. Ask me a question about myself, I have next to no clue. Ask me something like math and I can answer it. Weird, huh?" He thought for a minute. "So, where are we going?"

M'gann held her hands to her friend's temple again- Just as M'gann began, Artemis yelled a loud curse from the front.

"!Ezeerf citsalP n-" Zatanna yelled, being stopped by a punch in the face.

"Zatanna!" Artemis yelled, going to the side of the younger girl. M'gann's eyes glowed and levitated Plastic Man.

"How did **he **get on here?" Wally yelled, automatically tensing into a fight position.

"He grew out of my hair!" Zatanna yelled, a trickle of spit running down her face.

"That's new."/ "Huh, that's new."

Wally and Artemis looked at each other, then stiffened to defend themselves. M'gann got ensnared by Plastic Man's arms and was being squeezed. In the meantime, he wrapped up Artemis and Zatanna with one leg and Wally in the other and started squeezing.

"DAMNIT!" Artemis roared struggling, trying to pry the stretchy man's limbs off of her.

"NUUUUGHHH!" Zatanna cried, mouth gagged, twisting back and forth.

M'gann tried to get inside his head, only to be blocked off. "I can't reach him." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force herself to density shift. _Now or never_! She cried out accidentally over the mental link.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Thissoisn'thappening." Wally muttered, feeling skin squeezing his rib cage.

In a panic, Wally started shifting back and forth, faster and faster.

Faster.

_Faster._

_FASTER._

The man surrounding him started to grimace, then yell in pain. The leg engulfing Wally had now started turning **bright red** and raw. Wally had started burning the Plastic Man's skin through vibration and he released in pain.

"Wally!" M'gann gasped, wide eyed as he was released. "Zatanna! She can't breathe!"

Wally ran to Zatanna and Artemis.

"Come and get me _Meister Stretchy!_" He said, ducking over limbs that were starting to grab her. "Come on!" He punched Plastic-Man in the face. "Can't you catch me? **Damn**, I am **_fast_**!"

Plastic-Man growled and started following her with a leg, then stretching the limb that was around Artemis and Zatanna back the way it had come, easing the coils around her neck and mouth.

**"****_You are So Slow_****!**" Wally yelled, making circles around the ship. "**_Come on!"_** The limbs followed after him, slamming into different parts of the ship until…

"**!EZEERF**" Zatanna yelled.

**Zatanna's P.O.V.**

"**EZEERF"** Zatanna froze the room around her. M'gann's eyes were bulging and green. Artemis had started _biting _at her restraints, really only leaving teeth marks and red areas. Not enough to get a big reaction from the enduring skin of the rouge hero.

"Eww." Zatanna couldn't help but moan. "Eerf yllaW, simetrA dna nnag'M." Her command released the three other teenagers in mid-struggle from the time-freeze.

"Get us out of here!" Artemis called.

Wally turned, but since he was going fast, and slammed into one of the seats in the bio-ship, knocking him to the floor with a _BANG!_ "OWWA! Too fast!"

"Hurry!" Zatanna yelped. "I can't do this all day." Already the young magician looked strained. Her magical abilities were focused on freezing time around a man who can control _every molecule _of his body.

Wally went a little slower, but still quickly, over and started freeing the magician and the archeress. He took Plastic Man's limbs, and starting unraveling it, looping it around his remaining leg that had been chasing him. Next he went to the Martian and started unravelling her limb restraint and trying it.

"Thanks Wally. But this won't stop him for long." M'gann said.

"Anyone got something sticky?" Wally asked. "Maybe if we stuck his limbs together…" Artemis took her crossbow out and knocked an arrow.

"WOAH! NO! We are not going to kill him!" Wally yelled. "ARROWS AWAY! **BAD** ARCHER!"

The girls just stared at him, trying not to laugh. At least, Artemis and Zatanna, while M'gann still had wide eyes.

"It won't hurt him. It's a trick arrow." She explained, firing it at the temporary antagonist. The goo expanded over the knot in his body. She shot two more arrows for her comfort. At this, Zatanna eased. The super hero tried to move. The only parts of his body he could move were on his face, which he growled.

"Why isn't he attacking us?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. But we need to keep an eye on him." Artemis replied.

"We're sorry." M'gann told him as a growl exited the Plastic Man's mouth.

"I'm not." Artemis said seriously. "What can we do with this guy? He knows where we're going."

"We could drop him off somewhere." Wally said.

"Yeah, but he could be found. He's a hero and people would try to free him. Then we would be outlaws. We are on the run from what's essentially the World's Superhero force team." Zatanna rebutted.

"It seems kind of risky to take him with us." M'gann said. "We're on the way to Santa Prisca. We could drop him off in a prison cell."

"He's a hero." Artemis reiterated. "He'd be rescued."

"The safest thing to do is to take him with us." Wally said. "That way we know exactly where he is the entire time and we can keep restraining him."

Artemis glared at everyone. "Fine. I want to check him for tracers or devices first. We have two moles now."

M'gann frowned. "I saw into his mind earlier. He hasn't wanted to attack us. He's- not himself. It's like someone else is controlling him."

Artemis took a glance at Wally, putting her hand on Wally's shoulder.

"What?" Wally asked.

"How are you feeling about all this?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I'm just taking a _wild_ guess at this by saying; most people don't have to deal with all this." Wally said sarcastically.

"Oh, gee, you think?" Artemis threw the line back. _Amnesiac, remember that stupid. He's not going to remember what he feels. What he felt…_

The ship slowly started to descend over a beautiful island under a large, glowing island. On the ground was standing a young woman with short black hair, a brown jacket, black shirt and pants with an un-earthly glow around her waist was standing just outside a large prison building. If Wally could see her in better detail, he would have seen a belt with glowing white features where the source of her abilities came from.

Zatanna pulled out her cell phone. "Ray? We're here. Right on top of you. Just fly straight up, ten feet."

Raquelle looked straight up, blinking. Then she pushed the button on her waist and flew straight up in the air.

"She can fly?" Wally asked. "What is she?"

"Hey gir-guys-WOAH." Raquelle greeted, then seeing Plastic Man's stretched out limbs, coated in arrow goop.

"It IS always like this." Artemis said dryly, recounting the words Raquelle had used earlier.

"You can fly?" Wally asked.

"Hi Wally. Catch me up?" She smiled at the teenaged speedster. After Zatanna's phone call, she needed a laugh.

"He's probably the last person you want to answer that." Artemis told her. "He's got amnesia."

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously. "What happened after I left."

"Dick's not picking up." Zatanna said, concerned.

"We'll just have to meet him at the safe-"

"Wait." Artemis held up her hands and took her cell phone. "I just thought of this. Can the League track our cell use?"

M'gann blanched. "Probably."

Artemis nodded. "Turn it off, Tan. You too Rae."

The girls nodded and both turned off their cell phones.

"Did you leave yours at the Cave?" M'gann asked. "Mine is sitting in my room."

Artemis nodded. She had left hers on the table, beside empty upturned popcorn bowl. She considered weapons over her cell phone.

"Up for one more spell?" She asked Zatanna.

"Sure. But then I need a nap." She rolled her eyes. Raquelle took her hand and the two of them sat in the organic chairs. "gnirB em eht s'maeT enohp llec morf eht evaC."

Six cell phones dropped into her lap.

"Check them for bugs first." Artemis instructed. "On the battery and back."

M'gann floated to the front of the ship to resume driving to the safe house coordinates Roy had told the group as Artemis and Raquelle, the most street savvy of the two, checked the phones for anything deemed _un-normal. _

Wally walked up to the front of the ship with M'gann.

"Soooo- going to Blue Valley, right?" He asked. She turned to Wally and nodded, a tense smile on her face.

Wally was quiet for a minute. _Maybe this is time for questions…_

"Are you a Martian?"

She jumped, eyes wide. Then she relaxed and replied: "Yes."

"I thought so. Is there any reason you look like me?"

M'gann laughed. "What?"

"We both have bright red hair, freckles, tall and skinny. You look like you could be my sister."

M'gann took Wally's hand. "Thank you, Wally. I appreciate you being my Earth-Brother."

Another minute passed in silence.

"Don't you want to take a seat?"

Wally frowned and shook his head. "I like seeing where I'm going."

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"That means being afraid of tight spaces, right? Cause I'm not afraid of anything." He said, with bravado. "But, I do like room to run."

M'gann snorted at him. "You'll be back to normal soon. Once we get some sleep, I can try and piece some of your memories together, Kid Flash."

**_Flash._**

_"__Artemis!"_

"OWWW!" Wally moaned, holding his head.

"Headache?"

He rubbed his head. "Yeah." _What was that about?_

"ESACNE NI ECI" Zatanna yelled.

"Zatanna? Artemis? Rae?" M'gann asked. Wally peeked into the back to see the bundle of limbs known as Plastic Man, encased in ice. Raquel was holding her up right.

Artemis' eyes were a dark storm cloud gray. "I saw him move."

"Better safe than sorry. Good eye."

"I'm an archer. It's what I do." She sniffed, trying to sound nonchalant, only succeeding in causing Zatanna and Raquelle laugh at her. "Shut up."

M'gann's P.O.V.

M'gann smiled absently, listening to her friends chatter. They were almost at the safe house.

_Safe._ She never felt especially safe. She felt okay- she had a fine time at the cave with her boyfriend and her friends, but _safe…_ She was still waiting for someone to flinch at her skin colour, to throw her out. She wasn't just an oddity among the humans, but an oddity – a lesser being- among Martians as well.

The Bio-ship cruised through the night sky. She wrapped her arms around herself, beating back a shudder. _Sleep. _In retaliation, she pinched herself on the arm. It didn't show because the way she could change her skin, but she often pinched: to make sure she wasn't dreaming, to stop herself from saying "Hello Megan", to stop and let her think clearer.

"Two minutes until Blue Valley." She called back.

"Finally. I don't think I like flying." Wally said speedily. "Uh- no offence."

M'gann laughed. _That didn't change. Wally thinks with his feet first, brain second, mouth last._ "None taken."

"You think Roy really has room for all of us?" Wally asked.

"Roy?" Rae puzzled.

"Yeah. We're staying at his house for the night. I'm sure he has blankets or something. It's not like we've had worse to deal with." Zatanna said, smiling at Artemis and Raquelle.

Life was just weird- and more than just a little sad if it got that far.

Still -

"Are we sure we can trust him? M'gann?" Raquelle asked the Martian, the most empathic of the five.

M'gann hesitated, but said confidently: "Yes. His mind is the clearest it's been in months. He always had something closed off. When he was us, it was like your way of thinking, Artemis."

"If you trust him, I guess." Artemis said edgily, each word carrying a weight.

"And if you two trust him, good enough for me- I guess." Wally said, looking at the three. The five zoomed over the rising sun over Santa Prisca Island to the cold, snowy Blue Valley.


End file.
